


The Heartless and the Soulless

by PsychoticGoddess



Series: Friend or Foe [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoticGoddess/pseuds/PsychoticGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Summer Slam 2014, an accident occurred that shook the world. How does this accident effect the lives of Ryder, Bekka, and Angel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Repercussions

_"Angeeel!" I dragged out her name. Angel whipped around to the sound of my words. I continued to speak. "How about we finish this the way that we started it? Together!" I then threw the mic down and sent all of my bodyweight crashing toward Angel into a spear. Within seconds, I felt light as air before pain shot through my body following a series of loud crashes. Those crashes turned into distant ringing sounds before everything fell silent.  
_  
Ryder's POV  
        I felt like I saw a ghost. I watched as my former friend speared my other former friend off of a steel cell. What started as something that would've made me win the match quickly turned into the worst botch I've every witnessed. Somewhere on the way down, Angel switched positions and Bekka ended up taking the blow. They not only went through the announce table, but the table that I had sat on top of it prior to the incident as well. I had won via countout. I watched on top of the cell as EMT's took Bekka away on a stretcher. The very sight of it left me feeling disgusted. Angel was knocked out from bumping heads with Bekka on impact, but awoke shortly after the match was called.  
  
~ _The Morning After~_  
  
Angel's POV  
        "Turns out Beks has retrograde amnesia. When the doctor was asking her questions to see how bad it was, she knew the first president of the United States but couldn't remember her name, occupation, age, or even the current president." Hunter told us.   
        "Does she remember how to wrestle?" I wondered. Stephanie nodded,  
        "Surprisingly, she was able to retrieve memories from training and developmental. Bekka knows the basics and her moveset well enough for her to still be of use to the WWE." I sighed. That isn't what I wanted to hear. After my failed attempt at the Divas title last night, I needed some way to bring back my edge. The thinking gave me an idea that could be beneficial to the Authority as well as being best for business. 


	2. Playing For the Other Team

Bekka's POV  
        I was walking through the halls of a packed arena. I'm Rebekka Amelia Bryan, 5'8, age 25, and a professional wrestler. Other then that, I couldn't think of anything. It was a completely blank slate with little scribbles of nonsense on it. The only visitors at the hospital were a man and a woman named Stephanie and...  _Hershel_? No, that's not right. Hunter! That's his name. Two complete strangers- in my eyes, at least- came to see me. Everyone I walked by gave me a friendly "welcome back" even though they were unfamiliar faces. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs knowing I was surrounded by total strangers. Out of the blue, another woman stepped out in front of me,  
        "Bekka! I'm so glad you're back and in one piece!" She squealed, hugging me.   
        "Um... may I ask who you are?" I asked, awkwardly. She pulled away and chuckled,  
        "Oh yeah! The amnesia. I totally forgot. I'm Angel, aka your best friend." My eyes widened at her words.  
        "Okay, so you're my best friend?" I wondered. The brunette smiled,  
        "Oh course, silly! Come with me so you can meet the rest of us." She then grabbed my wrist and guided me to the destination.  
  
~ _Two hours later_ ~    
  
Ryder's POV  
        I stood up after my victory over Cameron while my music played. My celebration was then interrupted with the lights turning out. My music stopped and the lights came back. I turned around and out of nowhere a boot hit me flat in the jaw. I knew that kick anywhere. "Perfect Storm" or "Sweet Chin Music" as it's more known as is Bekka's move. I fell over only to be picked up and tossed back down in a Gorilla Press Slam, or "Falling Debris". While I lied on the mat, I only had one thing going through my head: Why?  
  
Bekka's POV  
        I walked back to the locker room after I attacked who I was told is one of the enemies. I was then approached by yet another enemy,  
        "What the hell was that?" the tall man with long dark hair wondered. I smirked and kept walking,  
        "I was told not to talk to people like you." The man stopped me in my tracks,  
        "What are you talking about? What has gotten into you?" Before I could answer, I felt an arm over my shoulder and a raspy voice speak for me.  
        "She's finally come to her senses about you, Mr. Reigns. Rebekka now realizes that you were never there for her, but I was." Following that was chuckling, causing the dark haired man to walk away.


	3. Nothing Was The Same

Ryder's POV  
        "I don't know why she did it." I admitted to Punk while we were in the locker room.  
        "Nobody does, Ry." He informed me, stroking my hair.  
        "All I know is; right before she kicked me, I got a glimpse of her eyes. Call me crazy, but it was like she didn't have a soul or something. Like she was a totally different person." I told him. Punk took a deep breath,  
        "Well, is there anything that could've set her off?" I shrugged,  
        "I wish I knew. Something must have happened at Summer Slam and I need to figure it out."  
  
Angel's POV  
        Everything was perfect. Now that Ryder was psyched out over Bekka, I could take my chance at the championship. It's great how Beks went from being anti-authority to doing everything they say with just one little accident. We have her completely fooled into thinking that Ryder betrayed her and I. As for Ambrose and Reigns, we've filled her head with clips of Dean interfering with Seth's cash-ins and Roman beating up Randy every chance he gets out of envy. As for her teaming with the Authority, it's a no-go. We felt that she would be better off as the Authority's hit-woman along with the Authority's hit-men, who she will be at ringside for in their match.  
  
Bekka's POV  
        "I get what you're saying, but he's my brother. What would I do that to him?" I asked Hunter as he told me about how I hate my brother, Daniel.  
        "Trust me, sibling rivalries are normal. Hell, Steph has turned on her family on countless occasions." He informed me. I silently nodded and stood up to accompany my team in their match.  
  
Ryder's POV  
        I sat in the back watching the match that was about to go down. The Usos and Chris Jericho versus the Wyatts in a 6-man tag.   
  
         _Baltimore... We're here!  
  
_         Bray walked out with his LED lantern that's supposed to fool everyone with his slow and creepy music playing. Everything was the same except for the unusual grin across his face. It was eerie and didn't sit well with me. He "blew out" his lantern and when the lights turned on, he was in his rocking chair. Sitting in front of it was a girl with long Halloween-orange hair. She was sitting Indian-style with her head bowed and hair in her face, so I couldn't see who it was. I was unfamiliar with the hair. As far as I knew, none of the other divas had bright orange hair or would even touch what she was [wearing](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=129691929).  
        "Brothers and Sisters. Tonight, we add to our legacy. Tonight, we introduce you to the new addition to our family." Bray said, clearly talking about the mystery woman. All of the sudden, the girl lifted her head and brushed the hair out of her face.  _Bekka._ Did Beks attack me last week because Bray brainwashed her while her mind was vulnerable? That can't be it. They're is only one group of people who are manipulative enough to pull that off... the McMahon's.


	4. Redemption

Ryder's POV  
        "What the hell did you do?" I screamed, storming into the GM's office. Stephanie turned around, looking like she had been interrupted, which she was.   
        "What could you be talking about?"   
        "Don't play stupid with me! Bekka would never betray me or her friends like that and there's only one logical explanation for that happening." I shout. Steph let out a small chuckle and looked me dead in the eyes,  
        "Trust me Ryder, if I wanted to turn Bekka I would've done it  _before_ her memory loss. That's the power of a McMahon. What Bekka did was completely by choice. After we told her about you abandoning the Goddesses to be Paul Heyman's trash, she realized that she had been following the wrong path. So no,  _I_ didn't do anything. Bekka's betrayal was all on you."   
        "Do you really think I was born yesterday? Bekka forgave me which is why she helped me at Summer Slam. We had a common enemy and we made our piece, which  _you_ broke."  
        "She forgave you because she forgot what it was like to have a family. With her brother out and you abandoning her, what was she to do? I saved her in that hospital, Ryder. I helped her remember the pain even though she forgot everything else. Now, get out of my sight before I call security." I began to feel rage pierce my body. I turned around but before I took a step, I retaliated,  
        "I can't wait for you people to drown at Survivor Series."  
  
Bekka's POV  
        I sat in the dark room where Bray sat me. The plan was happening before me as I watched Bray pester who was said to be my former friend, Dean Ambrose, on RAW. All the while I had my own end of the plot: get rid of the virus that is Ryder Orton. Randy was down, but that wasn't my doing. I wait for the segment to end and watch Ryder enter the ring for her match.   
  
Ryder's POV  
        As soon as I plant my feet in the ring, the lights go out and turn back on. I then see Bekka right in front of me.  
        "Before you beat me, please watch this for a second." I said gesturing to the tron which was about to play a video I had made to refresh her memory.  
  
Bekka's POV  
        I turned around to the large screen and the video begins.  
  
         _Raw June, 2012  
_          _"What the hell is going on?" Cole yelled as three women came in and delivered a triple sweet chin music to Natalya.  
_          _"Oh my god... is that Ryder Orton, Angel Cage, and Bekka Bryan?" King screams. Bekka climbs the ropes and preforms a corkscrew split-leg moonsault. Following was Angel's lionsault which led to Ryder's standing moonsault. They then stared at Nattie's grounded body eerily before exiting the ring.  
  
_          _June, 2014  
_          _It was an spooky sight, and it was far from Halloween. Angel had left Bekka high-and-dry and joined the Authority. Bekka used her anger and hatred and put on the most viscous match of her life. Then the heavy music played. It showed Roman and Dean offering to take Bekka under their wings. Bekka accepts, and they hold her arms up._  
  
        Multiple clips of Angel and Bekka's feud play and it leads into the clip of the accident at Summer Slam. I stare at the tron in disbelief as the video stops. It was all coming back. The fights, the feuds, the hugs, the promos. I remembered. I slowly turned around and met my eyes with Ryder's, but before any actions were taken the Authority's music blasted.  
        "Are you really going to take that over your boss and friend's word?" Angel asked. I grabbed Ryder's mic and turned to her.  
        "You can't deny the evidence!" I yell. The Authority enters the ring and surrounds us. Right then Dean, Dolph Ziggler, and other members of the locker room who appose the Authority stand at Ryder and I's side. They begin to slowly back away and the exit the ring, leaving us to stand victorious by forfeit.


End file.
